


This for That

by Acceber



Series: 特殊关系年鉴 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 国设，米英，1920s背景。阿尔弗雷德在禁酒令时期想要搞到一箱酒的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 特殊关系年鉴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060736
Kudos: 5





	This for That

**Author's Note:**

> 为纪念Lofter这三天又吞了我两篇文所以拿出来发一发，再这么吞下去我页面都要空了。  
> 这篇有点比较走钢丝的成分所以早期Lofter也没有长留，看起来是轻松向其实很残忍，每天都生怕有人读出来各种提心吊胆，结果最后发现根本没有人注意到这个问题。

“晚上好。”阿尔弗雷德转过身，停下手中的动作，像是被抓住作弊的小学生般将双手迅速背在身后，“午夜好。或者随便你觉得什么时候都好。老天，忘掉该死的语法问题吧。”

亚瑟·柯克兰裹着一条暖和的砖红睡袍，垂下腰带，由于还未习惯明亮的灯光而眨了眨眼睛。“我的波特酒颜色看上去变淡了不少，希望这不是因为有人朝里面掺了水。”他的脸上挂着挖苦的冷笑，“还是说，难道你在深更半夜冒着严寒闯进我的会客厅，只是为了偷走一只不起眼的花瓶？”

“真是什么都瞒不过你，”美国人举起双手，任由对方绕到他身侧，弯下身，将他小心翼翼试图遮掩的满满一杯甜酒无情地搜刮了出来。英国人抬起头，露出一个志得意满的笑容。

“你最近的斑斑劣迹我早已有所耳闻。我听说，你上周拜会了至少五个国家的大使，准备背着其余参会国签订所谓的秘密协议——却唯独没有想到，你的罪名竟还要再加上一桩盗窃。”

“天大的误会！亚瑟，我从来不屑于什么肮脏的秘密外交——那分明是老欧洲的做派。你一向是最理解我的。”

“我想，今夜发生的一切叫我突然觉得，自己好像没有想象中的那么理解你了。”

“嚯，千万别说这种丧气话，”阿尔弗雷德将身子探了过来，蠢蠢欲动地想要越过亚瑟，拿到那杯散发着琥珀光泽的波特酒。他的法兰绒大衣仿佛正源源不断朝外冒着凉气，叫英国人止不住打了个哆嗦。“你应该知道的，”他朝亚瑟挤眉弄眼，“你肯定知道。”

“别打哑谜了。我可不知道在你的心目里我到底都知道些什么。”

“哦，你今天真的有些发挥失常，”阿尔弗雷德难掩失望地摇了摇头，“你看，从最严格意义的上来说，大使馆不属于美国领土。”

“也就是说？”

“也就是说，它乃一处绝妙的法外之地——禁酒令对这里没有任何法律层面上的约束效力。”

亚瑟若有所思地摸了摸酒杯，恍然大悟，紧接着不留情面地将对方不安分的右手拍了回去。“我明白了。所以，你就决定在各国使馆之间当流窜难民？”

“没错。为了避免大使们生疑，我每天都会挑选一个不重样的国家，”阿尔弗雷德从外套口袋里拿出一本皮封手册，纸页在他手中哗哗作响，“上周一，比利时大使馆，两杯黑啤；上周二，西班牙，一杯甜蜜的‘装在瓶子里的阳光’，我已经喝够了酸倒牙的‘月光’；上周三，可恨的波斯人，我才知道他们根本不喝酒，在《鲁拜集》里明明——”

亚瑟坐了下来，不耐烦地打断了他。“即便所有国家的使馆数目加在一起，都不足以支撑你两个月的庞大野心。你是不是很后悔自己没有借上次的机会再制造出几个国家？”

“叫苏格兰独立会不会是个高明的主意？”阿尔弗雷德仿佛被他一语点醒，“我听说那里有很出色的威士忌。既然你对分而治之是那么的狂热——你大可以把它分裂为上苏格兰与下苏格兰，或东西南北四个苏格兰。我会在华盛顿公园为你立座纪念碑的。”

“依照教派把它分成一打，岂不更加轻松？”

“天呐，亚瑟！我要叫人把你雕得比真人好看一点，”阿尔弗雷德惊喜地从手册里抬起头来。

“有时候，我真的没办法分清楚你到底是天真，还是邪恶，”英国人瞪了他一眼，“或者二者兼而有之。”

“这么说，你的意思是同意了，”他自顾自地将放在墙角写字台上笨重的安德伍德打字机抱到了茶桌，不多时，只听得他敲打按键的响亮噪音挤满了整间屋子。

“我当然没有什么意见，只要当事人……”

“那么就定在下星期一。地点是威拉德酒店。”

“什么？”亚瑟震惊地撑着桌子站了起来，桌上的杯盘茶碟摇晃作响，“你真打算在哈德良长城北面搞出十二个新国家？”

美国人无辜地眨了眨眼，从打字机的缝隙中将刚刚打好的一封信抽了出来。

“你怎么老是喜欢大惊小怪？不过就是一张化装晚会邀请函而已。”

“谢天谢地，”亚瑟松了口气，重新跌坐在沙发上。他正准备来一口波特酒压压惊，窥见对方混杂着责备与强烈嫉妒的眼神，不得不被迫改变了主意，将杯子递了过去。阿尔弗雷德夺过酒杯就是一通狼吞虎咽（仿佛他刚刚才从沙漠归来），令亚瑟没能忍住将桌上的一盘茶点饼干也推到他面前。

“你真是太善解人意了，”几分钟以后，不速之客用手背抹了抹嘴，看上去很明显依旧意犹未尽。亚瑟正要探身去拿他面前的邀请函，他连忙将它抢回了自己怀中。

英国人揉着自己的太阳穴，叹了口气。“说吧。你又想叫我帮你实现什么馊主意？”

“这可是我精心构思了三个多月的宏伟计划，你怎么能管它叫馊主意？”阿尔弗雷德把自己的笔记翻到一页手绘地图，旋转了一个方向，示意亚瑟近前。

亚瑟盯了地图足足有半分钟，随后以冷冰冰的语调答道，“恕我见识浅薄，在我看来，这好像是一张计划从海路侵略不列颠群岛的兵棋推演图。”

“哦，我的失误，”美国人连忙又过分殷勤地往后翻动几页，“连战争部都还没得到风声。你可千万别告诉其他人。”

“是啊，”亚瑟嘲弄地说，“好了不得的秘密。你猜猜我最有可能会告诉谁？”

“这座法属小岛，还有这里这里这里和这里，”阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，用食指敲了敲以铅笔简单勾勒出北美洲东部海岸线的新地图，“就是我悄悄订购的私酒被偷运入国境的路线。”

“哦？”亚瑟挑起眉。

“当然，你不用考虑得这么远——我已经委托某位可靠人士趁这次会议，以外交使团的名义将酒带入了华盛顿。”

“啊。”

“这对你来说只是举手之劳，”阿尔弗雷德继续道，“你想，毕竟会场离白宫这么近，我总不能在众目睽睽之下，当着总统、国务卿和数百记者的面，亲自去接应这箱……”

“罪恶之水。”

“杜松子酒。我希望你所做的一切，不过是在这次化装舞会上找到那位打扮成拉法耶特的接头人，从他的手中拿到……”

“倘若一个国家因触犯了自己的法令而被关进了本国监狱，”亚瑟情不自禁地坏笑起来，“我得把这出题材匿名推荐给萧伯纳。你会在英语世界的戏剧舞台上永垂不朽的。”

“一张随你使用的空白支票，我不会过问这笔钱的去处，如何？”阿尔弗雷德锲而不舍地劝诱道。

“我怎么能因为几个铜板就放弃了如此一大乐趣？”

“那么，我听说有些人近来正深感困扰，”阿尔弗雷德不无狡狯地拉长了音调，“为一份早已不合时宜的协定，一位唯恐避之不及的盟友，”他顿了顿，借以留下漫长的反应时间，饶有兴味地注视着对方表情如气温计般冷热交替，“而某个以乐善好施著称的国家，虽然并不喜欢被牵扯进任何与老欧洲有关的权力政治与阴谋诡计，不过假如……有人伸出友善之手，替他摆平了眼前一个微不足道的麻烦，那么这个国家也并非完全不懂得知恩图报，自然会愿意主动出面……”

“……真不知是谁教给了你这套说话拐弯抹角的怪毛病。”

“你觉得呢？”阿尔弗雷德得意地耸耸肩，“记住，你们的接头暗语是‘沃康松的鸭子’。”

“看在暗号的份上，”亚瑟接过对方递来的邀请函，“不论如何，我还是头一次如此喜欢你的幽默感，”他握上那只伸过桌来以示友好的右手，“一个君子协定。”

“没错。坦坦荡荡，绝不是欧洲国家所谓的密室政治。”

“我很同意。成交，”在贪婪目光的注视下，英国人向对方面前那只空掉的酒杯里注满了波特酒，嘴角忍不住扬了起来。

* * *

星期一傍晚，气派的威拉德酒店一如往日金碧辉煌：地面铺设着艳丽的织锦地毯，大理石立柱与奢华的浮雕天花板在灯光下被映照成灿烂光辉的金色。巴洛克风格的一楼大厅角落，身穿黑西装、打着领结的黑白混血乐手正在钢琴上弹奏轻快的拉格泰姆舞曲，打扮各异的男女宾客于混乱的舞池中跳着节奏如飞的摩登摇摆舞，喧嚣如地狱中成百上千只嗡嗡作响的苍蝇。

亚瑟·柯克兰扮作阿拉伯的劳伦斯，好容易才躲开人潮，拿着一架缀满宝石的观剧镜，眯起一边的眼睛在舞池中四下巡视——忽然间，一只大到变形的蓝眼睛挡住了他眼前的一派旖旎风情。他气急败坏地挪开镜筒，“遭瘟的阿尔弗——哦，不，非常抱歉，我没有意识到是你，路德维……”

“正如尼禄站在危楼之上，一边弹琴一边欣赏烈焰中的罗马城，你那肮脏堕落的帝国终将要毁灭于上帝之火，”德国人身穿一袭希腊式白色长袍，眼神阴郁，用力握了握英国人的手，“你好。”

“呃，尊敬的卡里古拉阁下，您见过一位头戴白假发，身穿蓝外套的军官吗？”亚瑟揉了揉自己的手指。

“是拉奥孔，”路德维希突然爆发出一长串刺耳的笑声，如幽灵缓缓消失在人群之中，唯独留下亚瑟一头雾水，怔怔站在原地。

“签字仪式后他一直是这样，”荷兰无声无息地从他身后钻出来，打扮成辛巴达造型，头上缠着夸张如洋葱的红头巾，手里举着一杯橙汁。

“我怎么不记得他受到过邀请？……这场战争依然没能叫他改掉从普鲁士学来的那套以恐吓敲诈为能的做派，”英格兰答道，“可能他觉得这样才能显示出他身上的所谓‘阳刚之气’。”

“他太年轻，还没有来得及习惯失败。”

亚瑟赞同地点了点头。接着，他像是从空气中发现了什么，四下抽了抽鼻翼，最后将鼻尖蜻蜓般地停驻在荷兰人手中的玻璃杯上。“哪儿弄到的？”他小声说。

“价格非常公道。”

“当我没问，”亚瑟拂袖而去，可还未迈出几步，身体的本能又令他诚实地折返回来。“账记在阿尔弗雷德的头上，”他朝半空中胡乱比划出了几个手势，“名目就写成‘取暖费用’，千万别跟他说得太详细，”他示意对方靠得更近些，继续压低声音，“封口费也记在他身上。”

“当然。跟我去厕所，我马上就给你展示其中的机巧所在。”

“跟你去厕所？”亚瑟难以置信地重复道。话音刚落，只见二人面前原本相谈甚欢的男男女女霎时间鸦雀无声（甚至连钢琴也仿佛为此安静了下来），无不以一种诡异的眼神注视着他们，一杯杯橙汁高低错落地悬停在半空中。

“谁能没有一两个奇怪的癖好呢，”荷兰面不改色地朝他们说。人们重新开始谈笑风生，但亚瑟能意识到，不时仍有好奇的眼神悄悄朝他们瞟来，还未与他视线相接，便像被烫伤了似的迅速挪移开去。

* * *

然而，莎士比亚有云：真正的爱情，所走的道路永远是崎岖多阻。还未登至半山腰，亚瑟便发现，他不得不为自己在两年前的傲慢与轻率而付出代价。葡萄牙不费吹灰之力就凭背影认出了他，固执地以为他抓住了一个千载难逢、能叫自己濒临破产的疲敝国家一雪前耻的好机会。

“我是应你要求而参战的，”他急切地拦住了二人的去路，“但却没有能得到战败国足够合理的补偿……”

“那是因为连你自己都不清楚自己究竟想要什么，”亚瑟匮乏耐心地四处环视，就是没有正眼瞧对方。

“如果当时不是你让我扣押德国的货船……”

“事情都已经过去了这么久，”英国人露出习以为常的假笑，“后来，我已经尽了自己的最大努力试图帮助你解决这一问题。然而，贵国在战场上的表现着实不能说是令人满意，即便我有心想要施以援手，也苦于找不到合适的理由。在非洲，贵国的军队拖累了各方的军事行动，比利时甚至认为应该追究你在贻误战机方面的……”

“你可真擅长说话兜圈子，”葡萄牙人打断了他，“我只想知道你有没有时间跟我谈一谈。是，或者不是。”

“我现在有非常要紧的事情要办。周四的午餐会我可以腾出一些时间。”

“有多要紧？”葡萄牙仿佛甩不掉的牛皮糖一样紧紧跟着他。

“事关帝国的核心利益，”亚瑟沉重地回答，疑心自己在念葬礼悼文时都未曾流露出过如此庄严肃穆的表情。

“好吧。但愿你所谓的‘帝国核心利益’不是一座在太平洋里叫不出名字的小岛礁。”

“准确的说，是一间男厕，”荷兰替他补充。“我是说，男士洗手间，”在看到亚瑟朝他拼命示意的眼色之后，他纠正道。

* * *

从厕所里出来，几杯黄汤下肚，亚瑟·柯克兰明显感觉到精神为之一振。尽管脸上带着可疑的红晕，上楼梯时他的双腿似乎拼命地想要扭打作一团，他依旧认为自己正前所未有的精力充沛，头脑清晰，足以应对任何不可预知的严酷挑战，甚至有能力解开地球上现存的一切未解之谜。毕竟，他刚刚已经破解了其中一个——还有谁能发明出把私酒藏进头巾里这样天才的主意呢？

也难怪他刚一出门，便得来全不费工夫地发现了藏匿在楼上夹层的栏杆后、神情畏畏缩缩的拉法耶特。

“这橙子汽水的后劲儿真足，不是吗？”

戴着鬈曲假发的弗朗西斯瞠目结舌地侧过头去。亚瑟目不转睛地望着面前的枝形吊灯，神情深不可测，没有回应他的视线。法国人拿起杯子，朝左边走了几步。对方也若无其事地向左挪了挪。他兜着圈子绕到了另一侧；不出半分钟，那位瘟神又神出鬼没地出现在了他的右手方向。

波诺伏瓦强装镇定，咽下一口橙子汁。“多坏的消息我都承受得住，”他说，“是土耳其与我们谈崩了？”

等待他的是一片可怕的寂静。

“难道说你得到情报，费萨尔准备率领一支伊拉克军队杀回叙利亚？”

依然是一片寂静。

法国人在栏杆上放下杯子，整理好自己的仪容，做了一个深呼吸。倒数三下以后，他以忐忑不安的语调慢慢说道，“你跟美国，是不是准备在明天的大会上向大家宣布，你们要彻底废除对德国陆军的征兵限制？”

然后，他转过头，望见亚瑟·柯克兰的脑袋就像一棵水草，正随着大厅中并不存在的海浪左右摇晃。

“我听说可以从你这里拿到货，”半分钟后，那棵水草开口道。

“什么？”

“别装傻了，你的暗号呢？”

“该死的，他怎么偏偏挑中了你？”

“我与他的关系，你是知道的。他很少会有事情瞒着我。当然，那份莫名其妙的侵略计划除外。”

“……你们这些年确实走得很近，”法国人最终冷静了下来，“暗号是‘迦太基必须毁灭’。”

“想来你也不配成为罗马，”亚瑟冷哼一声，掏出藏在袖子里折叠整齐的西装丝帕，朝对方掸了掸阿拉伯长袍上的灰，却没承想将手帕抖落在地，“你这人还真是改不了满嘴跑火车的毛病。暗号分明是‘枫丹白露的鹅肝’。”

“你看起来怕是有点糊涂了，”弗朗西斯蹲下身，替他捡起手帕，不动声色地将一枚两英寸见长的钥匙叠了进去。

“我没有糊涂。我现在非常清醒，比刚才餐桌下面偷耗子的那只奶油还要清醒。”

法国人郑重其事地将手帕重新塞回亚瑟手心，一根根把他的手指并拢回去。

“联合车站行李寄存处，”他低声叮嘱，“事关重大，千万别记错了。我建议你最好还是先去楼顶的露台上透透风。”

“多谢你的建议，”亚瑟如一只白色陀螺，东摇西摆，沿着Z字形路线跌跌撞撞，在尝试了大约一刻钟后，终于成功一头栽进了不过十几步开外的液压电梯当中。法国人目送他离去，满是遗憾地摇了摇头。

没多久，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯上气不接下气地飞奔上楼来。“暗……暗号呢？”他俯身扶着膝盖，气喘吁吁地说。

“……该死的英国间谍！”

“啊？”瓦尔加斯瞪大眼睛，愣得连气也来不及喘，“我以为你这身装扮是伏尔泰……我……我认错人了？”

“你没有。快给我追！”高卢人怒不可遏，一把抓住对方的领子，“亚瑟·柯克兰偷走了我跟日本私底下交换的海军部秘密文件！”

* * *

自存衣室换好衣服从酒店离开，时间还很充裕，亚瑟便不慌不忙地命司机驱车前往平日里常去的五月花俱乐部。正厅之中，灯光昏暗，烟雾缭绕，一名剪了短发的歌女站在舞台中央，身穿缝满亮片的丝绸吊带裙，一副黑色天鹅绒长手套遮住小臂，对话筒温柔地低吟着“我在阿瓦隆得寻所爱”。伴随乐声，英国人连续跳了大约七八首曲子，最后不得不坐在舞厅墙角的圆桌旁歇口气，脚踝足尖阵阵酸痛，却仍未觉得餍足（或者按照福煦将军在两年前于曼杰斯帝酒店门口领悟的真知灼见，“为什么英国人要摆一副臭脸，屁股却扭得这么欢实？”）。

他连椅子都还没有坐热，片刻后，一名头戴面具的神秘侍者（那漆黑的面具右角点缀有被染得五色斑斓的驼鸟毛）端着一杯蓝橙鸡尾酒，在英国人困惑不已的目光中走到他面前。“先生，您的‘狄多女王之泪’，”来者瓮声瓮气地说。

“是你点的吗？”亚瑟皱起了眉头，看向身边坐立难安的费里西安诺。

“不……不，当然不是，我从不喝利口酒。”意大利人才刚来俱乐部没几分钟，还未跳舞，便被英国人认了出来。碍于情面，他只得陪他一道坐下，内心却巴不得找机会早些离开。

“是一位署名加图的先生赠给您的。”

“今天还真是灾星当头，条条大道都要逼我去罗马——拿走你的小费，”亚瑟从口袋里找到一枚五十美分零钱，扔在侍者手里的托盘上。

“小心您的东西，”侍者一手平衡托盘，蹲下身来。

“劳你费心，”亚瑟漫不经心地将对方递给自己的钥匙塞回口袋，倾过酒杯嗅了嗅。“完美地将我憎恨的每一种味道勾兑在了一起。闻起来就像发酵过头的伍斯特辣酱，”他随即不感兴趣地将杯子推开。端饮料的侍者很快便消失不见了。

“土耳其问题进展得如何？”意大利谨慎地问。

“我已经彻底认命了，”亚瑟长叹一声，“现在只能把从前的方案推倒重来。要自治领与印度出兵简直比登天还难，不知从什么时候起，只要我一开口提借军队的事，他们个个都能变得比犹太人还会算账。”

“假如希腊与贵国的自治领不够可靠……不知你是不是愿意考虑我最初的设想，也就是允许我在地中海……”

“你今天那身鼠灰色呢大衣好像和别人撞了衫，别再买成衣了。”亚瑟不客气地打断了他，朝鸡尾酒杯里掸了掸烟，烟灰雪片般慢慢沉淀在杯底。

“你真是太好心了，”意大利人掏出手绢，趁对方不注意时擦了擦额发下的汗水，“说也奇怪，刚刚在皮具行，售货员对我讲了一模一样的话。”

* * *

“那么您到底是想因为意图购买私酒而被逮捕呢，还是想因为拒付五月花俱乐部的账单，这位……”

“柯克兰，亚瑟·柯克兰，”早已从微醺中清醒的英国人站在警局大厅中央，与一名大腹便便的警员陷入两不相让的气氛中，“我从来没在吧台偷过酒。那分明就是一位侍者端给我的，更何况我一口也没喝。你简直是在侮辱我的人格——你觉得我连一杯酒水钱都付不起吗？”

“对您这样有身份地位的人来说，从事盗窃不过只是出于一种隐秘的堕落乐趣。”

“我看贵国警署与贩私酒的俱乐部私下里狼狈为奸才更……啊，我的朋友来了，”亚瑟连忙朝门口走去，迎面赶上被他派人叫来的阿尔弗雷德，“他可以证明我平日的人品。”

“这些话您还是留着法庭上再说吧，”杰弗森警探翻了翻眼睛，“您找来的这位先生着实没有任何说服力。一个半月以前，他因在弗吉尼亚大道上飙车而被我的同事亲手逮捕。不过后来我们收到了一封由总检察长寄来的签名信——信上说他的飙车涉及到什么国家机密，鬼才信这一套——于是不得不放了他。这小子真是来头大得很。亏他还好意思说自己是个美国人，他在美国享受的可是非洲部落酋长的待遇。”

这下翻白眼的人换成了亚瑟·柯克兰。“我怎么没听你提起过这个，”他用手肘捅了捅美国，“你确定今晚能把我弄出警局，而不是我们两个一道进去？”

“你是不是对我太没信心了？”阿尔弗雷德从衣袋里掏出一封信，向警探解释道，“亚瑟·柯克兰先生是英帝国派遣来美国参加海军会议的代表团成员之一，拥有无可争议的外交豁免权。这是英使馆开出的能证明他身份的文件。”

杰弗森将信将疑地打开信封。还没等他准备发牢骚，门口传来的一阵响动将他们三人的目光都吸引了过去。三名年轻的警官正共同架着一位早已醉成一团烂泥的酒鬼，费尽九牛二虎之力才把他拖进警局。其中一人匆匆从中脱身，小跑过来向杰弗森脱帽致敬，“这位先生因醉酒而朝英国驻美大使馆的窗户上砸了不少石块，好在使馆工作人员已经下班，目前还没有造成多少实际损失。”

“好吧，好吧，今夜注定是不能睡个安稳觉了，”警探把信揣进兜里，不耐烦地朝两人挥了挥手，“你们走吧。既然能弄到总检察长的签字，我看搞到使馆开的证明对你也不是什么难题。下次别再被我逮住了，”他匆匆跑到同事身边，制服住醉酒的参孙胡乱挥舞的手臂。

“真巧啊，”阿尔弗雷德轻快地说，“那不是葡萄牙吗？”然后他恰如其分地用自己挡住了醉汉望向这边的视线，幸灾乐祸地朝亚瑟调侃道，“你又怎么得罪他了？”

“他不顾我们之前的安排，想从战败国多榨些油水，我能有什么办法？”

“看样子他是无缘明天的会议了。”

“他出不出席又有什么分别？”亚瑟不以为意地说。

“哦，一个恶毒的玩笑，”阿尔弗雷德并没有打算隐藏他对这个笑话的真实反应，毫无愧疚感地笑了起来，“你可真是个刻薄的势利小人。”

亚瑟伸出右手拍了拍他的腮帮，“得了，你又不是第一天认识我。”

“我都开始好奇你在背后对我的评价了。”

“我不想破坏了你今天晚上的好心情，叫你因愤怒而彻夜难眠，”英国人面露笑容，“看在你比从前变得细心了的份上。”

“许多年的外交经验告诉我，要当心‘希腊人的礼物’——尤其是你的夸奖。”

“也变聪明了，”亚瑟赞许地说。

“我得承认，我并不讨厌听你的奉承。但为了我们双方共同的利益，我建议你以后还是别再这样了。我们不能表现得就像外界盛传的谣言里说的……”

“都是些无足挂齿的捕风捉影。你未免也太把别人的意见当回事了。”

亚瑟扭过头，朝门口的长凳勾了勾手，一个不过十三四岁，长满雀斑、四肢细长的小男孩便急急忙忙卷起凳子上的鸭舌帽，冒冒失失刹在他面前。他弯下腰，将口袋里的钥匙与几枚硬币一并扣在了小听差的掌心，对那孩子耳语几句。男孩把帽子旋转着套上脑袋，飞也似的拔腿朝街角跑开了。

“……不过这真的很不可思议。他是在哪儿买到的酒？”阿尔弗雷德若有所思地望着葡萄牙人被拖走的那条幽深的长廊，“我总有一种古怪的预感。”

亚瑟将手杖镶头朝走廊不明显地指了指。“你要不要……？”

“老实说，我认为把他扔进班房是在替他考虑。监狱提供的住宿条件比露宿街头要好太多了。等他彻底醒了酒，我再通知使馆派人把他给领回去，”阿尔弗雷德抢在前面拉开玻璃门，回过头来，“还是说，你更希望自己在深更半夜里领略一场来自东半球的石块雨？”

* * *

刚一回到酒店房间，亚瑟便朝自动钢琴里塞进一卷谱纸，得意地哼唱着歌剧《日本天皇》中的小调。服务员早已提前他们一步将男孩拎来的箱子放在套间中。阿尔弗雷德抢先占领了卧室，准备独自消受打开海盗藏宝箱的乐趣。

随着钢琴一个危险的高音划过，亚瑟听见隔壁传来一声哀嚎，随后是箱子倒地、桌子被碰翻、有人连连倒退着撞上床柱的声音。他惊诧地连忙打开门，等待他的是床前波斯毯上的一片狼藉。

“你真是太令我失望了，亚瑟。”

英国人迟疑地朝前走了几步，跪坐下来，将地毯上那摊粉红色的废墟逐个归位——接着发现那是长达二十卷本的《真爱的价格，或船业大亨与纺织女工的一段罗曼史》。一张没有署名的纸条从书封皮当中如羽毛般飘落，上面写着“你想要知道的一切尽在其中”。他抬起头，与跌坐在床上的阿尔弗雷德面面相觑，很长一段时间内没有发出任何声音。

“我不知道原来你竟是这样的人，”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地开口道，“你毁了我的一个本可以纵情狂欢的疯狂夜晚。”

亚瑟犹自沉浸在震惊之中，千百万种猜想在他的头脑中呼啸而过。当对方终于开始不耐烦地用手指轮流敲打着床头柜的那一刻，他拍案而起。“……该死的法国间谍，”他义愤填膺地高喊，“是他设计好了这一切——在化装舞会……在俱乐部……在警局……他一定是到现在还在记恨我们没有让他如愿吞并莱茵兰地区。”

“是吗，”美国人面无表情地说。亚瑟不由得打了个寒噤。

“你在怀疑我？”他迅速辩解道，“有人在半路把钥匙掉了包，给我那杯饮料的人——”

“……那他可要失望了。”

“等等，莫非你……？”

“不然，你还有什么更聪明的办法？”

凌晨两点半，英国代表团下榻的富兰克林广场酒店，万籁俱寂之中，五楼靠走廊尽头的套间依旧灯火通明，仿佛海岸上一座孤独的灯塔。茶桌前，阿尔弗雷德揉揉眼皮，打了个哈欠。“‘然后，富可敌国的詹姆斯·品特一把抓住了桃乐丝的手，将她拉进怀里，给了她一个绵长而细腻的吻’——谁能想到，在如此关乎全人类命运的重要时刻，我却在陪你读这愚蠢透顶的爱情小说？”

“真是想象不出还有什么能比这更浪漫的了。”亚瑟冷嘲热讽地哼了一声，“法国人的品味！”

“波诺伏瓦总以为我跟你是一伙的，整日在他背后谋划着什么见不得人的勾当，密谋叫英语国家统治整个世界。多可笑！”

“真是疯了，”亚瑟简明扼要地评价道。

“没错。我们不过只是碰巧在许多问题上拥有共识，”美国人补充说。

“而且碰巧喜欢在同一时间去同一间饭馆。”

“碰巧喜欢在同一条街散步。”

“碰巧都信奉经验主义。”

“碰巧都讲英语。”

“碰巧……我看这好像不是碰巧。”

“不论如何，这证明不了什么。”

“真的，这证明不了什么。”英国人露出一脸鄙夷的表情，“我怀疑那只法国青蛙根本就没把谜底藏在小说里。老实说，我还是想不明白，他为什么非要跟你的一箱杜松子酒过不去。”

“你说，这有没有可能是他扰乱谈判进程的计策？他两年前就这么干过。朝旅馆安插间谍、故意放慢火车速度、在报纸上公然泄密，还往美国代表团散播了流感。”

“……你是不是把他想象得太聪明了？”

阿尔弗雷德没有正面回答。“其实这部小说的剧情并不像我事先以为得那样不堪，”他说，“习惯了拿洛克与马汉当睡前读物，我发觉，偶尔读读爱情故事似乎也没有什么不好。”

* * *

翌日早晨，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟两人顶着四只黑眼圈出现在大陆纪念堂的会议桌前。各国代表忧心忡忡地望向正在发言、不知所云却又滔滔不绝的美国人，私下里交头接耳，试图从彼此身上探查出葡萄牙今日未能出席会议的原因。

“法国的殖民地主要分布在美利……非洲，隔绝法国人与法国海外省的阻碍不过只是一道……一道大西洋鳕鱼……即便不维持庞大规模的鱼叉……”阿尔弗雷德味同嚼蜡地读着冗长的报告（丝毫没有意识到自己早已看岔了好些行、认错了不知多少词的事实），脑袋渐渐垂下。在额头即将抵达桌面的一刹那，他猛地惊醒，“糟了，亚瑟，纺织女工桃乐丝到底有没有在舞会结束后成功报复她的邪恶继母？”

英国人一手紧攥文件，一边狠狠掐着鼻梁，努力抑制自己想要打瞌睡的欲望，“她的继母……排水量是十六又四分之三万吨。”

参会代表稀稀落落地笑了起来。弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦原本正为自己的计谋得逞而沾沾自喜，然而，当他将视线转向阿尔弗雷德，电光火石之间，他仿佛参透了什么可怕的内幕，笑容逐渐在脸上凝固，风化，剥落，粉碎成灰。

他与同样满脸惊恐的意大利视线相交，二人用默契的眼神进行了一系列鸡同鸭讲的交流。

“费里西安诺，你也看出来了？我昨天告诉你我的重要文件被英国给偷了——原来真正的幕后黑手是美国，英国不过是在替他卖命，”他撕下报告一角，开始奋笔疾书，“证据确凿。他们刚刚还对上了暗号，我猜‘邪恶继母’指的是日本新造的航空母舰；‘纺织女工’一定是在说以棉纺织业起家的英国。我就知道挨千刀的盎格鲁-撒克逊人根本不可靠。他们是一伙的。整场谈判就是一个惊天骗局，他们早已背着我们私底下达成了秘密协议。阅后速焚。”

意大利人见状，连忙也找就近的国家要来一张纸片。“弗朗西斯，你也看出来了？”他匆匆写道，“我昨天告诉你我丢了一把行李寄存钥匙——原来捡到它的是英国跟美国！你知道，路德维希这段时间的精神状态非常可怕，出于同情，我给他订购了一套最近十分畅销的爱情小说，《真爱的价格，或船业大亨与纺织女工的一段罗曼史》，托人捎来华盛顿，寄存在火车站……上帝啊，为什么这套小说竟落在了那两个可怕的国家手里！我要怎么才能开口向他们要回来？”

* * *

“他们肯定是在昨天夜里喝了不少酒，”会议结束以后，荷兰打开T型车的后座门，“那些说英语的国家可真奇怪。一前一后找我来买酒，还都希望我不要把消息告诉对方。收了两道封口费。真没见过比这更好做的生意了。”

“这两人醉酒后的胡言乱语听上去也挺有意思的。我想，杂志肯定会喜欢这种类型的连载故事。”比利时往里腾出些位置，理了理自己的灰色钟形帽与皮草大衣。

“我确实没有猜到，他们两个表面看起来是何等的冷酷无情，内心却是那么的多愁善感。”

“不过，他们的作风未免也太波希米亚了。在如此重要的场合，当着这么多国家的面发酒疯……”

“这种会议的唯一用途就是叫大家聚在一起，轮流对着稿子宣读上百篇根本不会有人听进去的报告。没人期待能谈成事情，最终起作用的还是老一套——秘密外交。我不知道你有没有看见，会议的后半程，法国与意大利已经空虚到了要在自己准备的资料里胡乱涂鸦。”

“依我看，那应当是两幅达达主义或者超现实主义的宏篇巨作。他们二人的艺术修养在我们当中一直鹤立鸡群。”

* * *

“线索全断了。我已经读到了小说的最后一页，可什么暗号密码都没能发现。我还试过朝纸上浸水，以及用火烘烤，”在欧式烧烤海鲜餐厅的私人包厢里，阿尔弗雷德一边愤怒地冲刀下的牛排撒气，一面说道。

“既然如此，尊敬的阿尔弗雷德·夏洛克·琼斯先生，”早已结束了晚餐的亚瑟与他面对面坐着，百无聊赖地望着他，慢吞吞地将头侧向椅子的另一边，“您现在还有什么别的高见？”

“亚瑟·约翰·华生啊，替我把壁炉架上的烟斗和烟丝取来。”

英国人懒散地直起身，拿起玻璃瓶，朝对面已经空掉的杯子里斟了一些橙子饮料（他看见阿尔弗雷德的神情明显是在说“你知不知道我这两年到底喝了多少吨这种邪恶的玩意”，仍然出于恶作剧的心理执意倒了进去），“假如你讲不出个什么所以然，我已经准备好了一盎司马钱子碱，随时都可以丢进你的咖啡。”

“那么参加新闻发布会的记者一定都将很好奇，我为什么竟然会死在了你的床上。”

亚瑟的动作明显停滞一拍，橙汁险些就要从杯子里冒出来。“容我提醒一句，一般我们称呼这种行为叫调情。你怎么能这样口无遮拦？”

“怪不得在《真爱的价格，或船业大亨与纺织女工的一段罗曼史》的五卷第七十九章里，碧翠丝会对品特说她的头巾……”

“阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟向他投以复杂的眼神，“尽管我不愿承认，但你好像已经对那本廉价的杂志连载小说上了瘾。……我今天晚上八点半约了贝尔福勋爵打桥牌，没工夫跟你讨论剧情。”

他刚要起身，却发现自己的手腕被人一把捉住。

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德一反常态，神情看上去严肃异常，“品特的表兄就被人枪杀在牌桌上。芝加哥总有许多你意想不到的危险。”

“好一个当代吉诃德——然而这里可是华盛顿，”英国人顺势重新坐了下来。他意味深长地上下打量着对方，随后了然于心地慢慢将对方的手从自己腕上移开，目光狡黠，“你不能总是拿自己的年轻无知来做借口。”

美国人倍感无趣地咂了咂嘴。“如果不是因为你太喜欢揣测人心，你本应该比现在更受人欢迎。”

“好消息是，总有一天，一切都会如你所愿。”亚瑟轻声说。


End file.
